Lovin You
by crashing-avalanches
Summary: A series of KaLulu song drabbles limited to 120 words per song. Contains angst and bittersweet memories and reflections. Slight AU in some stories.
1. Lies I'm So Sorry That I Love You

Just a little note, my song drabble works this way; for every chapter that I post for this song drabble, there will be 5 songs and a short paragraph after it. 120 words are limited to every paragraph to keep it short, simple and sweet. My iTunes player is put on shuffle and what song comes on, I'll write according to the lyrics. This is also a challenge to me to see how well I can express their love in as little words as possible. Well, here goes!  
>*Another note: there will be A LOT of Korean and Japanese Songs and also some English and Chinese ones in between. Hope you guys don't mind!<p>

**Lies/I'm So Sorry That I Love You –Big Bang**

He was so sorry that he had actually fallen in love with her. It was never the logical choice; Zero could never love anyone, especially his Q-1, his right-hand man. He had known of her feelings for him, but he had never thought of himself loving another person. He could not let her know of his genuine feelings, lest she would again risk her own life for him. He had to cover up everything with lies, lies that he hated so that she would be happy and not weep for him. How ironic, he thought, he had lied so much that he couldn't even tell when he was lying and when he was not anymore.

**Never Had a Dream Come True –S Club 7**

She never had thought of having her brother's dream of freeing Japan being fulfilled. She had always thought that it was also a dream that they could never reach. Now, it was being constructed in front of her. Japan had been reborn, and she was there to see it. However, he remained in her mind; it was like she wouldn't let him go. It was true, she was never ready to say goodbye to him in the first place. Sighing, she looked up at the blue sky. She swore that she could see him smiling in the clouds. She knew that he would always be a part of her; he would always be with her.

**Crazy Love –DBSK**

Love was crazy, that was what both they knew. It was a crazy feeling when you were being loved and an even crazier feeling when you loved someone. Like what Shirley said, being in love gave one superpower. Hugging each other close, feeling their hearts beat against each other in a synchronized rhythm; all of this sent sparks of adrenaline through their veins. That crazy feeling could not be quelled no matter what they tried. Being in love with each other was like being in a fantasy that only both of them existed. Unknowingly, they would whisper everyday for each other. _My heart beats for you, because it's my crazy love for you._

**Live Like We're Dying –Kris Allen**

They lived everyday like there was no tomorrow, appreciating each other's company till the end. They knew how losing a loved one was like; the mental pain and heartbreak that tore them down. However, they knew that there was only that much time. How come they couldn't say "I love you" to each other until it was too late for them to speak? 86400 seconds in one day seemed so little. It was only when the other was out of reach did they regret not being able to tell each other how much they loved them. She would live for his death, because that was what he had desired her to do so.

**Mission –JYJ (Junsu, Yoochun, Jaejoong from DBSK)**

They both had missions in their life, different as they might be, but the goal was still the same. They wanted to create a world that was peaceful, where people could live without fear. She fought for the dream of a deceased brother; he fought for the sake of a crippled living sister. They did nothing for themselves, in fact they had never asked for anything. However, knowing each other had led them to realise that loving another person actually gave them a new goal in life. They would make sure that each other was safe, unharmed. They would give their life for each other. It had turned into their new mission in life.


	2. Are You A Good Girl?

**Are You A Good Girl? –DBSK**

"Were you ever a good girl?" he asked as he twirled a strand of her red hair around his finger. He set it back into place before looking at her inquiringly. Sighing, she shifted her position so that her head rested in the crook of his neck. "Kallen Kozuki was never one, but Kallen Stadfeld was always one," she murmured, her eyes never moving. He remembered. She was weak girl inside the tough one that cried to sleep every night; the coward inside the fighter that tried to run away from anything; the daddy's girl inside the proud warrior that wanted to be pampered and loved. She just didn't have the chance to be these people anymore, he knew.

**Tonight –DBSK**

"This song, it makes you fall in love again," he murmured, resting his head against hers as her slender fingers graced the ivory keys of the piano. Her hands halted momentarily, her stance hesitant. "I wish I knew how it was to fall in love again," she said quietly. He opened his eyes, suddenly pulling her off the piano seat, spinning her onto the floor. She started, having not danced for a long time. He pulled her into his arms, tilting her head up to meet his. "Let me show you again then," he whispered, "Tonight." His hands pulled hers into the familiar dance positions before spinning into a ballroom dance, something she thought she would never do again.

**Change –Hyuna from 4Minute (feat. Junhyung from B2ST)**

"I don't want you to change," he murmured into her hair as he held her close, his cheek resting on her head. "I want you to fight the way that you're doing now; I want you to hold your head high and walk proudly like the Ace you are now, but most of all…" he tightened his embrace around her, tears escaping into her hair. She wrapped her arms around him reassuringly, breathing in the scent of him as he pressed her closer to him. After what seemed like a long time, he pulled away and cradled her face in his hands, his breathing ragged. "I want you to be my Q-1, forever and always."

**Let You Go –TRAX**

She clung onto him, her hands clutching at his chest as they stood in the pouring rain. Both of them were drenched but neither cared. He could feel her tears seeping into his jacket as she pressed her face into the fabric. He slowly turned around, keeping her hands in his and pulled her into his arms, clutching her equally as tight. "I can't let you go," she sobbed into his jacket, her body trembling with the sobs that racked it. "Don't go." He kissed the top of her head, his own tears falling down of its own accord. "Neither can me, my love," he whispered, "neither can I let you go."

**Asu was Kuru Kara (Tomorrow Will Come) –DBSK**

"I don't want tomorrow to come," she murmured into his chest, arms wrapped around his waist. "Why can't we just stay like this?" He sighed deeply, never moving as he continued to hold her. "Time waits for no man Kallen," he said solemnly. She didn't answer, but she just tightened his embrace around him. She knew that he did not want to dwell in the past, no matter how much he desired it. Closing her eyes, she rested against him, simply content for him to be there with her. She knew that as long he was with her, tomorrow would come. She would not be scared of each day, because she knew that he would be there with her every day.


	3. Sunflower

**Sunflower –SG Wannabe**

She was his only love, the only one in his life, his source of happiness. He had searched all over the world for her, just for her and now he found her standing under a tree of sakura blossoms, her red hair whipping about in the breeze. "Come back," he breathed, reaching out to her. She shied away from his touch, tucking the crimson tresses that had grown to mid-waist length behind her ear. "I want you to be happy," she murmured, leaning against the tree. "Go back, leave me here," brilliant aquamarine eyes met his. He shook his head, reaching out towards her, but there was a flurry of petals and when he looked up, she was gone.

**为你写诗 ****(Writing a Poem for You) –****吴克群**

She had done so many things for him; being his Q-1, fighting for him, sacrificing her entire future for him, doing things that were impossible. She had loved him to the point that she had even forgotten who she was. Loving him was one of the things that despite everything, she had never regretted. She knew that eventually, her lips would not even say her own name anymore, but she would always remember his name and she would be able to pronounce it. Of all things, he wondered as he stared at the square piece of paper in front of him, he never knew that she could write such a beautiful piece of literature, with his name as the theme.

**Toki o Tomete ****時お止めて****–****DBSK **

It seemed like time would stop every time they were with each other. Every moment they spent with each other seemed like forever, neither of them wanted that period of time to stop. However, both of them knew that it was not possible, time just had to move on and they themselves also had to move on. He just had to let her go, he knew. She wouldn't want him to spend his life looking for her like this. "I'll still love you," he murmured into the wind, "even if time stops for eternity, I will still love you Kallen." It was his last desperate attempt, hoping that his message would reach her on the wings of the wind.

**Too Late –Co-ed School **

She stared at him through the window, sitting languidly on the branch of a tree that looked into his house. He was sitting with Shirley, gazing fondly at their kids who were running around playing with each other. Flipping her hair back, she stood up on the branch, her eyes never leaving him. She knew, it was too late to go back into his life now. He had moved on and she was happy for him. Sighing, she dropped down the tree and scaled the high wall easily; time to report back to duty. She didn't know that as she left, two amethyst eyes had watched her, filled with hurt and longing. It was too late, they both knew.

**Again –YUI**

They gazed at each other across the room, never believing that it would come to this. "…again…" he murmured breathlessly, taking a step closer to her. She seemed rooted to the ground, her wide eyes staring at him in shock. He took another anxious step closer to her, reaching his hand out hesitatingly. She backed away, shaking her head. "No…" she whispered. "No, I can't do this again, not again," she whimpered as she clutched her head. "I can't fall, not again," she whispered before running away from him, leaving him still reaching out for her. He stared after her, his hand dropping limply as his eyes clouded in grief and loneliness again.


End file.
